The present invention relates to electrical connections through one or more packaging layers of a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) device, and particularly to vias through a substrate of an array of such devices.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are electromechanical devices that generally range in size from a micrometer to a millimeter in a miniature sealed package. A MEMS device in the form of a microswitch has a movable electrode called a beam that is moved toward a stationary electrical contact by the influence of a gate electrode positioned near the beam. The movable electrode may be a flexible beam that bends under applied forces such as electrostatic attraction, magnetic attraction and repulsion, thermally induced mismatch, that closes a gap between a free end of the beam and the stationary contact. MEMS devices need optimal heat dissipation and minimal electrical resistance to avoid destructive heat accumulation. This applies to the device itself and to all electrical connections to the device. Electrical through-connections called vias pass electrical power through the package to the MEMS electrodes. Vias generally have good electrical conductivity and heat transfer.
However, some applications require multiple MEMS devices. For example, in a switching application a higher switching current than the capacity of a single microswitch may be desired. In particular, multiple microswitches can be connected in a parallel circuit on the same substrate and actuated in unison to provide higher current capacity as needed. This circuitry has been used for example in motor starter and protection circuits. Typical through wafer via etch technology, such as selective etching by potassium hydroxide (KOH), has a geometrical drawback when used with closely spacing vias. While deep reactive ion etch of vias enables micron scale packing of vias, the vertically oriented geometry limits placing the vias near or under MEMS structures due to thin film stress induced by thermal expansion of the via material. For high power MEMS switch applications, vias should be in close proximity to the switching elements to maximize thermal dissipation, minimize resistance and minimize inductance between the MEMS elements and control circuitry.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved via and bus geometry for an array of MEMS devices.